dont_starve_magyarorszagfandomcom-20200214-history
Véreb (Hound)
Véreb= |-| Nyári= |-| Téli= "Jönnek a kutyusok!" ''-Webber '' A Vérebek (Hound) ellenséges Szörnyek, melyek falkában vadásznak. Ezek általában megtámadják a játékost 3-13 naponta. Legelőször általában 2 db Véreb jelenik meg (minimum 2 Véreb mindig megjelenik), a következő "támadás hullámokkor" ezeknek a száma az idő múlásával egyre nő. Az új, tapasztalatlan játékosokat általában a Vérebek meg szokták ölni, mivel nincs semmilyen taktikájuk ellenük. Nyár és Ősz folyamán rendszerint Vörös Vérebeket és normál Vérebek szoktak támadni ( ), míg Télen és Tavasszal inkább a Kék Vérebek és normál Vérebek ( ). A Vérebeket 2x kell megtámadni a Jégbottal (Ice Staff) ahhoz, hogy megfagyjanak. Ha meghalnak dobnak egy Szörnyhúst (Monster Meat), valamint kis szerencsével Véreb Fogat (Hound's Tooth) is dobhatnak. A Reign of Giants kiegészítőben, ha a játékos magára vonja Varg figyelmét, akkor az vonyítani kezd, amely során megjelenik két Véreb. Ezek a Vérebek segíteni fognak Vargnak a harcban. A megjelenő Vérebek évszaktól függően változnak, lehetnek normálok, kékek, vagy vörösek is. A Don't Starve Together-be ha egy karakter meghal, és az Szellemként (Ghost) kísérteni kezd egy Vérebet, akkor az ennek során átalakulhat Vörös Vérebbé, vagy Kék Vérebbé (50/50 eséllyel). Miután a Véreb átalakul, egy ideig pánikba esik, mielőtt folytatná amit éppen csinált. Ezalatt a többi játékos elbánhat vele. ''' Vörös Véreb (Red Hound) A '''Vörös Vérebek (más néven Tűz Véreb, Láng Véreb, vagy Pokolvéreb) a nyár folyamán jelenik meg a támadásokkor. A Vörös Vérebek kevesebb Egészség ponttal rendelkeznek, mint a sima Vérebek, viszon nagyobb a sebzésük, nagyobb az ellenállásuk a fagyással szemben, valamint nem lehet felgyújtani őket. Halálukkor "felrobbannak", majd 3 nagy lángcsóva pattan ki belőlük a földre, amelyek legalább 6 másodpercig égnek, majd Hamuvá (Ash) válnak. Ezek a tüzek könnyen átterjedhetnek a gyúlékony anyagokra a közelben. Amikor meghalnak, mindig dobnak egy Szörnyhúst (Monster Meat), egy Véreb Fogat (Hound's Tooth), és egy kis eséllyel Vörös Ékkövet (Red Gem). Alkalmanként a játékos találkozhat Vörös Vérebekkel a Tűzbot Csapdánál. Itt körülbelül 4-5 alvó Vörös Vérebbel találkozhatunk a földön lévő Tűzbot (Fire Staff) körül. Ha a Tűzbotot felvesszük, akkor a Vérebek felébrednek, és megtámadnak. Ha megtaláljuk ezt a csapdát, akkor célszerű egyenként megölni a Vörös Vérebeket, mivel ha egyet megtámadunk, akkor a többi nem fog felébredni. A Vörös Vérebek nyáron, és ősszel jelenhetnek meg (RoG). ''' Kék Véreb (Blue Hound) A '''Kék Véreb (más néven Jég Véreb) a tél folyamán jelenik meg a támadásokkor. A Kék Vérebek kevesebb Egészség ponttal rendelkeznek, mint a sima Vérebek, viszont nagyobb a sebzésük, valamint nem lehet megfagyasztani őket a Jégbottal. Amikor meghalnak mindig dobnak egy Szörnyhúst (Monster Meat), egy Véreb Fogat (Hound's Tooth), és egy kis eséllyel Kék Ékkövet (Blue Gem). A Reign of Giants kiegészítőben a játékos, vagy a közelében lévő lények megfagyhatnak, miután meghalnak. Halálukkor "felrobbannak", majd egy kék árnyalat pattan ki belőlük, ami megfagyaszthatja a játékost kb. 5 másodpercig. Bármely támadás kiszabadíthatja a játékost a jég fogságából. Ez a robbanás néha megfagyaszthatja a Vérebeket (még a Kéket is). A MacTusk N' Son vadászcsapatnak van két darab Kék Vérebe. Ezek a Rozmár Tábor (Walrus Camp) mellett alszanak, amikor a vadászcsapat visszavonul. Alkalmanként a játékos találkozhat Kék Vérebekkel a Jégbot Csapdánál. Szóval a nyári időszakban is előfordulhatnak. A Kék Vérebek télen, és tavasszal jelenhetnek meg (RoG). Figyelmeztetés Mielőtt a vérebek támadnának, előtte szuszogó, és morgó hangokat fogunk hallani. Ezek a hangok először nagyon tompák, de idővel egyre hangosabbak lesznek, így jelezve, hogy a Vérebek hamarosan megérkeznek. A karakter is felhívja a hangokra a figyelmet különböző kifejezésekkel, mint pl.: "Hallottátok?". Általában ezek a figyelmeztetések legalább kétszer megjelennek, mielőtt a Vérebek megjelennének. Amikor a vérebek megjelennek, a morgó hangok megszűnnek. Ehelyett nagyon is valós futó, és lihegő hangokat hallgatunk, majd pár másodperc múlva meg is pillanthatjuk őket. Karakter veszélyjelzések: *Wilson: "Did you hear that?" ("Hallottad ezt?") *Willow: "Show yourself!" ("Mutasd magad!") *Wolfgang: "I hear puppies!" ("Hallom a kiskutyákat!") *Wendy: "The hounds are baying." ("A vérebek vonyítanak") *Wickerbottom: "Something is approaching." ("Valami közeledik") *WX-78: "SOMETHING IS COMING." ("VALAMI KÖZELEDIK") *Woodie: "There's something out there." ("Valami van odakint") *Wes: "..." *Maxwell: "The hounds are growing restless." ("A vérebek egyre nyuktalanabbak") *Wigfrid: "The beasts are appröaching..." ("A Vadállatok közelednek...") *Webber: "Doggies are coming!" ("Jönnek a kutyusok!") *Walani: "I've got a bad feeling about this." ("Rossz érzésem van") *Warly: "That is the sound of hunger." ("Ez az éhség hangja") *Wilbur: -Valamilyen Majom Hang- *Woodlegs: "Whut be thet noise signallin'?" ("Mi ez a zajos jelzés?") Viselkedés A Vérebek természetesen agresszív lények, viszont könnyen elvonhatjuk a figyelmüket, ha egy másik lényekhez csaljuk őket. A Vérebek azonnal a játékos felé szaladnak, mikor megjelennek a támadáskor. Ha a cél zárt falak közé rejtőzik, akkor a Vérebek megtámadják a Falakat (Walls), hogy elérjék a célszemélyt. Ha van egy rés a falon, akkor azt a Vérebek észre fogják venni. A Reign of Giants kiegészítőben találkozhatunk Véreb Buckákkal (Hound Mound), amelyből Vérebek jöhetnek elő. Ezek a Vérebek csak egy bizonyos távolságig kóborolnak el a Buckától, viszont ha valakit észrevesznek, akkor azt üldözőbe fogják venni egy bizonyos távolságig. Ha abbahagyták az üldözést, akkor visszatérnek a Bucka közelébe. Harc A Vérebek sokkal gyorsabbak a játékosnál, épp ezért nem tudjuk lehagyni őket, kivéve, ha eltereli valami a figyelmüket, vagy ha a Véreb Buckához tartoznak. Technikailag a játékos használhatja a Sétabotot (Walking Cane), vagy az Utakon (Road) futva lehagyhatja őket. Egy egyszerű stratégia a Vérebek legyőzéséhez, ha azokat belevezetjük egy csomó Fog Csapdába (Tooth Trap). A játékos egyszerűen szereljen fel valamilyen páncélt magára, majd szaladgáljon a csapdák területén, hogy azok elintézzék a Vérebeket. Ezeket a csapdákat a bázistól valamennyivel messzebb kell megépíteni, valamint nem szabad semmilyen gyúlékony elemet körülöttük hagyni, mivel a Vörös Vérebek halálukkor tüzet lövellnek ki. A törött csapdákat helyettesíthetjük, az akkor dobott fogakkal, így ez egy önfenntartó módszer lehet a Vérebek ellen. A Vérebek meg fogják harapni a játékost, ha az a hatótávjukon belül helyezkedik el, majd harapás után egy kis szünetet hagynak mielőtt újra megharapnák a játékost. Lehetőségünk van kikerülni a harapásokat, úgy, hogy megütjük kétszer őket amikor éppen szünetet tartanak, majd hátrébb megyünk kicsit, amikor a támadást indítja, így elkerülhetjük a sebzéseket, bár ha egyszerre több Véreb támad minket, akkor ez a módszer nehéznek bizonyulhat. Ha egy olyan elemet visel a játékos, amely lelassítja őt (pl. egy Márvány Öltönyt (Marble Suit) ), akkor ezáltal jóval több harapás áldozatai lehetünk. A Vérebeket odavezethetjük valamilyen erős lényhez is, hogy az elintézze őket helyettünk. (Mint pl. a Bölény (Beefalo) csordák). Az alábbi táblázatban azt láthatjuk, hogy mennyi ütés szükséges egy adott fegyverrel ahhoz, hogy megöljünk egy Vérebet, ha a karakter sebzése alapértelmezett. Sandbox Mód Véreb támadások előfordulhatnak Sandbox Módban is. Az alapértelmezett támadások megnőnek, így veszélyesebb a harc egyedül. A második támadás után megjelenhetnek Vörös Vérebek normál Vérebekkel a nyári időszakban, valamint Kék Vérebek normál Vérebekkel a téli időszakban. Annak esélye, hogy Vörös, vagy Kék Véreb is érkezzen a támadáskor, az az idő múlásával egyre nő. A Vérebek nem jelennek meg a Barlangokban (Caves). Ehelyett Mélyféreg (Depth Worm) támadási hullámok jelennek meg, hasonlóan mint a Vérebeknél a felszínen. Stratégia ''Lásd még: Véreb Hullám Túlélési Útmutatók , vagy Véreb Riasztás '' *2 vagy 3 Vérebet könnyebben legyőzhetünk egy Lándzsa (Spear), egy Farönk Öltöny (Log Suit), és egy Futball Sisak (Football Helmet) segítségével. **A Vérebeket könnyen lerázhatjuk, ha odacsaljuk őket valamilyen lényhez. Számos ilyen fajta stratégia létezik. **Vezessük a Vérebeket a Mocsárhoz (Marsh), ahol a Csápok (Tentacle), és a Halemberek (Merm), valamint a Pókok (Spider) könnyen elintézhetik őket, vagy ha az összeset nem is, de egy pár darabtól megszabadulhatunk. Ez egy jó módja annak is, hogy hozzájussunk a Tüskés Csáphoz (Tentacle Spike), Csáp Cafatokhoz (Tentacle Spots), Szörnyhúshoz (Moster Meat), és egyéb zsákmányhoz. **Vezessük a Vérebeket a Békák (Frog) Tavához (Pond), ahol a Békákra uszíthatjuk őket. A Vörös Vérebek robbanásai nem tudják elpusztítani a Tavakat, így nincs veszélyben az erőforrás. A Békák nem fogják megenni a Húst (Meat), így azokat felszedhetjük, valamint kaphatunk akár Békacombokat (Frog Legs) is, melyeket a Vérebek nem ettek meg. **Vezessük a Vérebeket a Faőrökhöz (Treeguard), ahol a nagy és a közepes Faőrök egyetlen ütéssel megölhetik a Vérebeket. Vigyázni kell a Vörös Vérebekre, mivel azok felgyújthatják a Faőröket, akok elsétálva felgyújthatnak több gyúlékony elemet is. **Vezessük a Vérebeket a Gyilkos Méh Kaptárakhoz (Killer Bee Hive). A méhek elintézhetik nekünk a Vérebeket. **Vezessük a Vérebeket egy csorda Bölényhez (Beefalo), majd szaladjunk át a csordán, addig, amíg a Vérebek rájuk nem harapnak. Ha a Bölény csorda elég nagy, könnyű szerrel elintézhetik helyettünk a Vérebeket. **Vezessük a Vérebeket a Pókfészekhez (Spider Den), Pókkirálynőhöz (Spider Quuen), Malacokhoz (Pig), Csábítónövényhez (Lureplant), vagy a Kő Homárokhoz (Rock Lobster). Az utóbbi nem ajánlott, mivel a Kő Homárok megeszik az értékes Vörös és Kék Ékköveket. Tartsuk szem előtt, hogy a Vörös Vérebek halálukkor felgyújthatják a közeli gyúlékony elemeket, és erőforrásokat. *Ha ledobálunk Húsokat a földre, akkor az is elvonhatja az üldöző Vérebek figyelmét. *Létrehozhatunk egy fallal körülvett Fog Csapdával (Tooth Trap) teli területet is. Apróságok *A Vérebek, és a Vörös Vérebek a "The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You" frissítéskor érkeztek a játékba. *A Kék Vérebek az "A Winter's Tale" frissítéskor érkeztek a játékba. *Wickerbottom szerint a Véreb Fogakban kén található. A hagyományokban, a kén gyakran társul a démonokhoz, ez arra utalhat, hogy a Vérebek igazából Pokolebek, de természetesen, ez csak egy hiedelem. *A Vörös Véreb elérhető Steamon egy chat hangulatjelként. *A Vörös Véreb az egyetlen olyan lény, akinek 16 találatot kell bevinni a Jégbottal ahhoz, hogy az megfagyjon. *Maxwell a Vörös Vérebekre ezt mondja: "Hozza az ékköveket, ez vicces". Ez azt jelentheti, hogy a Véreb azért vörös, és azért gyullad meg halálakor, mert a testében van a Vörös Ékkő. *Maxwell a Kék Vérebekre azt mondja, hogy fölösleges ékkövek vannak náluk. Ez azt jelentheti, hogy a Kék Ékkövek a testében vannak. *A Kék Vérebeknek sötötkék színü az orruk, viszont amikor alszanak, akkor normál Véreb orrszíne van az orruknak. Galléria 2556-05-24_1248.png|Egy támadó véreb. Hound_running.png|Véreb, futás közben. Hound-attacking.png|Harapó véreb. Hound_sleeping.png|Alvó véreb. Frozen_Hound.PNG|Megfagyott véreb. HellHound_bark.png|Ugató Véreb. Dead_Hound.png|Halott véreb. Hound_and_butterflies.png|Véreb megtámadja a pillangókat. Dead_Fire_Hound.png|Halott vörös véreb. Fire_Staff_trap.png|Alvó vörös vérebek a tűzbot csapdánál. Blue_Hound_running.png|Futó kék véreb. Blue_Hound_attacking.png|Harapó kék véreb. Blue_Hound_dead.png|Halott kék véreb. MacTusk_N'_Son_idling.png|Két kék véreb követi MacAgyart. Ice_Staff_Trap.png|Alvó kék vérebek a jégbot csapdánál. Hounds_vs_beefalos.png|Egy csapat véreb és egy csorda bölény közti csata utáni zsákmány. Corridor_of_Death_-_Imgur.jpg|Vérebek ellen készített fog csapdás folyosó. Teeth_trapes.png|Fog csapdák a vérebek ellen. f23vddv.png|A véreb elakadt a fa és a fal között. Fire Staff Trap Wallpaper.jpg|Egy Don't Starve poszter vérebekkel. The_Birds_and_the_Bees_&_Dogs_That_Want_to_Kill_You.jpg|"The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You" poszter.